


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by queerofthedagger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rituals, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofthedagger/pseuds/queerofthedagger
Summary: After Tom has wandered the deep, Albanian forest for weeks in his search for the Ancient Temple of Nevoja, he thinks asking for immortality isn't that unreasonable. The strange boy who's half terrified and half furious that was thrown at his feet disagrees.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 304
Collections: Flashing into the New Year





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/pseuds/Miraculous) in the [flashing_into_the_new_year](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/flashing_into_the_new_year) collection. 



> Written for the "Flashing into the New Year" Fest! <3
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Deep in an Albanian forest there is a temple of legend, that few people in history have ever found. Most people who have set out to find it, never return. Legend has it, that there is a strange force in there, that will provide the finder with what they need most in this world - no matter how impossible.
> 
> When Tom Riddle sets off to locate it, he fully expects the Temple to grant him immortality. Instead, he gets a rather terrified, black-haired boy.
> 
> Please do not repost my work anywhere or list it on goodreads (or similar sites).

Tom stares in confusion as the smoke dissipates and a figure is revealed, curled in on itself and breathing harshly. He takes a step forward, careful to not step on the still fizzling runic circle on the grey marble floor and nudges what appears to be a boy with his shoe.

“Who are you?” he sneers when his increasingly forceful kicks don’t get any reaction besides pitiful groans. His patience is already wearing thin – he didn’t come here to find some cowering child, and he’s rather sure that he has done everything right.

So, by all means, he should have his answer of how to achieve immortality now, not some whimpering idiot. He could have stayed with Abraxas for that.

Finally, the boy lifts his head from where it’s been resting between his arms and turns to look at him. His face is streaked with dirt, messy, black hair is standing into every direction and clinging to his face, and green eyes are partly hidden behind glasses that are cracked in places, thin fissures that run through the glass and make his eyes appear slightly mad.

“Who – where…” the boy – or maybe it’s actually a young man – stammers, and Tom huffs in annoyance.

“I’m not a fan of repeating myself,” he says imperiously when it becomes clear that not saying anything doesn’t get him a better answer. “But, because you’re obviously confused, I will make an exception – who are you?”

Another groan is his answer, but the boy finally pulls himself into a sitting position, eyes flicking through the vast, mostly empty room of the temple before settling back on Tom. “Harry, I’m Harry. And you are?”

Well, that’s not helpful at all but he doesn’t know what he expected, really. “Tom,” he says anyway, because well – maybe _Harry_ is going to be able to tell him why the ritual has thrown him out at Tom’s feet.

The instructions inscribed into the walls have been rather simple and straight forward. Tom suspects that finding this place at all probably warrants a chance to get what you need most, so maybe this is just another step on the way.

“Tom,” Harry says, tilting his head and looking like he’s trying out how the name sounds on his tongue. It has a strangely nice ring, coming from him. “Interesting. So, what am I doing here, then? I was rather in the middle of something, you know.”

Tom grits his teeth and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I was supposed to get an answer on how to achieve immortality, not some pitiful boy who doesn’t even – “

“Wait, what? Are you mad?” Harry interrupts, scrambling to his feet and simultaneously attempting to put some space between them. “Are you telling me that you came to the temple of Nevoja, did some ritual you’ve read on the bloody wall, and expected to get something as stupid, ridiculous, and selfish as immortality? And now you’re wondering – “

“Excuse me,” Tom snarls, and his wand is in his hand before he knows what he’s doing. “Just who do you think you are. Mind your tongue, I can end you – “

Harry snorts, and Tom has to bite his tongue harshly to keep his favourite curse from slipping out. He’s still not sure that this isn’t just some kind of test and he forces himself to take a moment to assess the situation.

He lets his gaze roam over the strange boy. He’s stopped shaking and meets his eyes defiantly, but it’s not difficult to see the fear that’s lingering within them, and Tom allows himself a small, smug smile at the knowledge that he has put that there.

Still, the fear doesn’t seem to deter him from crossing his arms over his chest and glare, eyes blazing and lips pressed into a thin line. It makes him strangely handsome, but Tom shuts that particular train of thought off quickly and stares right back.

Apparently, Harry’s decided to wait for Tom to explain himself, and he scoffs at the mere idea. It’s not like he will give in first.

He really won’t.

Patience has never been his strongest suit though, and after what feels like minutes of silent staring, he thinks that this is getting rather ridiculous, and decides to be the more mature person.

“It says that the ritual will give me what I need most, and I really don’t see how you could possibly be that.”

Harry groans again, but it’s much more resigned disbelief than pain, and this time, Tom doesn’t stop the curse from rolling off his tongue at the impertinence.

To his surprise, Harry sidesteps the red beam of light neatly, and the force of his glare increases tenfold. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Tom narrows his eyes and raises an eyebrow. “And why shouldn’t I? You should address me with more respect –

“For what, for summoning me into this dreary old ruin of a temple and then attempt to curse me? You do realise that we’re stuck with each other now, don’t you? Or is that beyond your mental capacities as much as the intricate workings of ritualistic magic?”

“Crucio!” he snarls again, and this time, the curse hits its target, only for his own body to light up in hot, unbearable, terrible pain.

He finds himself bend over on the ground, his hands shaking with his wand rolled away a few feet and it takes him several moments to gather himself. When he looks over at Harry, he’s in more or less the same position but stares at him as if his opinion on Tom has just sunken another few notches.

Weirdly enough, there’s a strange desire to show him that he’s not some idiot, but he quickly shoves it away. He doesn’t have to prove himself to anyone, he knows that he’s more intelligent and powerful than some wayward idiot that only came into existence by some faulty instructions.

“Merlin but you’re really not the brightest Lumos, are you?” Harry asks, and rolls his eyes when Tom makes a grab for his wand at the insult. “You’ve created a link between us. A soul-bond, if you will. What happens to me, happens to you. I can only gather that magic decided you need to learn some basic social skills and common sense, and of course, as fate loves me just _that_ much, she has sent me. I hope you at least have the ability for improvement despite what you’ve shown so far.”

“Excuse me, I have you know that I hold the record – “

“Oh Merlin, do shut up,” Harry sighs, pulling himself up for the second time within the last few minutes. To his surprise, he offers Tom a hand he stubbornly ignores, getting another sigh out of the boy.

He’s still not sure what to make of him – there’s a strange mix of fear, resignation, righteous anger and, most strangely, a lack of reverence towards Tom that, despite the general annoyance, is kind of intriguing.

Since his later years at Hogwarts, he’s gotten used to people catering to his whims and needs, being careful to not mutter a wrong word wherever he can hear it, and no matter how much he hates to admit it, this is kind of – refreshing.

Still, it’s not what he came here for and he doesn’t intend to draw this strange encounter out more than necessary.

“Right,” he nods, dusting himself off after getting up as gracefully as possible after the brief encounter with his own curse. “As entertaining as this was, I’ll be going then. Obviously, this whole temple-thing is a fraud. More’s the pity.”

A hand around his wrist makes him very nearly jump and he whirls around, ignoring how his skin prickles at the contact. His glare must have been stronger than he thought because Harry takes a quick step back and raises both his hands in a placating gesture. It only infuriates him more.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not keen to spend any more time with you than necessary, but until we have figured out what it is that you need most, and solved the problem, you won’t be able to get rid of me. I _did_ tell you about the soul-bond.”

Tom opens his mouth to argue, but he never gets there. “Not to mention that it’s rather rude to summon someone because you’re obviously full of yourself, and then abandon them in some wrecked temple in the middle of nowhere in fucking Albania.”

Tom stares until he realises that he’s gaping and clicks his jaw shut. “So, what are you saying – “

“You’re stuck with me. Or well, I’m stuck with you because seriously, you seem like horrible company and I’m still not sure if I should be more scared or infuriated by you, and it’s only been ten minutes. Either way, we’ll have to deal with it, so I hope you enjoy some companionship.”

To his immense annoyance, Tom doesn’t mind as much as he should; he rather likes the idea of getting a chance to find out a bit more about this intriguing enigma of a boy. He just has to make sure that he will get his answer out of him eventually which, considering his track-record, shouldn’t be much of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had great fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it just as much. <3
> 
> I might actually continue this at some point but for once, I managed to cut myself short!


End file.
